1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image monitoring apparatus, and more specifically, to an image monitoring apparatus disposing a lens on a light emitting diode for adjusting a light emitting angle of the light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a monitoring camera has a light source disposed therein for providing auxiliary light to capture clear images when the monitoring camera is operated in a dark environment. Furthermore, the monitoring camera could also have a fisheye lens or a wide angle lens disposed thereon for expanding its image capturing range.
However, since the monitoring camera usually utilizes a light emitting diode (e.g. a visible light emitting diode or an infrared light emitting diode) as the aforesaid light source, the monitoring camera could capture clear images only within the image capturing range of about 120° in a dark environment due to the limited light emitting angle (about 120°) of the light emitting diode, so as to influence the image monitoring efficiency of the monitoring camera.